Bleach Avatar the last airbender Xover
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia end up in a different world with new powers, they don't have a clue how they got there, Ichigo is a fire bender and Rukia is a water bender. Bleach time skip, and Avatar is right at book 1.
1. Chapter 1:We arrive on the Avatar verse

**Bleach Avatar the last airbender Xover **

**Chapter 1: We arrive on the Avatar verse**

**Summary: Ichigo and Rukia end up in a different world with new powers, they don't have a clue how they got there, Ichigo is a fire bender and Rukia is a water bender. Bleach time skip, and Avatar is right at book 1.**

**.1.1**

"It's so cold," Ichigo whined as he put his hands in between his arm pits.

"Stop whining Strawberry why don't you warm yourself up with that fire trick you did earlier," Rukia said. When they arrived at the middle of nowhere, a blizzard was storming a few moments ago and Ichigo was freezing cold he had on some earth kingdom clothes which weren't helping, Rukia warred some water tribe clothes so she was pretty warm, but all Ichigo had was a red scarf. The earth Kingdom clothes where a lot like his uniform in Karakura High, they weren't that much help to keep him warm even the finger cut gloves he had no help even with the storm gone, his fingers where sufferining and Ichigo was afraid of getting frost bite or hypothermia so he tried to keep himself warm by warning up his fingers with his breath, but instead of that he breath fire and almost burned his fingers to a crisp. They were both surprised about the new powers, but Ichigo refused to use them in fear of getting burnt, but right now Ichigo was rethinking if getting burnt is better than freezing to death. He was desperate so he carefully blew fire out of his mouth and successfully controlled the fire, he was controlling the fire!

"Oi Rukia look at this," Ichigo said excitingly as a flame danced on top off his palm.

"Wow," Rukia got closer and hovered over the fire, "Oi make it bigger," she said as she warmed her hands by the fire, Ichigo scolded, what was she doing making him into a heater.

"Make your own Midget," Ichigo says as he walks away with his fire.

"Get back here Strawberry," Rukia said angrily and waved her hands in frustration, unknown to her she bended water and at that time Ichigo had turned around to let Rukia catch up. He saw as the snow rose up and then solidified in back of her, his eyes widen. She kept on bending unknown to herself as she gestures with her hand at him and a jet of water headed to directly to Ichigo, he dodges the icy cold water just in time and he's staring at Rukia in shock. "That's my power?" she asks herself, Ichigo nods at her question, "That's so cool," Rukia adds excitingly and then hoovers the water on her palm, Ichigo looks at his hand and then he summons fire and they both grin at each other as they show each other's there elements, but then there excitement fade to depression, they took into account that they were in the middle of nowhere with no food or shelter. Ichigo kept on his fire and they both decided to rest and keep warm, after a few minutes they continued into the white wasteland and a few minutes later there stomachs where growling like crazy.

"I'm so hungry," Rukia whined as did her tummy, Ichigo's tummy growled in agreement, they continued walking the big snowy hill as they reached the top they were beyond happy, there was a small village as they started walking down Ichigo fell and he was rolling down hill of snow, Rukia came down carefully and the villagers who consisted of children and women came out to look at them. Rukia noticed that they warred the same clothing as she did, she moved to Ichigo and helped him up which strangely Ichigo wasn't that cold he seemed to have good vital signs, so she was confused why he tripped, but then saw ice at the top of the hill, and she noticed that she got excited waved her hands up in happiness in which caused her to water bend and trip her Nakama.

"Sorry Ichigo," she apologized, Ichigo just continued to scold down at her as now he was standing up shaking the snow out if his earth kingdom clothes.

"Did she just water bend?" a little kid whispered to her friend. The two children's eyes were sparkling in admiration the only one they've seen water bend was Katara. Some of the women in the village saw this and came out from there huts to say hello to them, any water bender was welcome, but they couldn't help but feel cautious around Ichigo with his abnormal orange hair and height, also it didn't help that Ichigo had a scold on his face. Gran Gran came out from her hut as she was about to speak when Soka came out.

"I demand to know who you are, and are you from the Fire Nation?" Soka asked as he holds out his boomerang in front of him in a weponly way manner.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki and this is Ichigo Kurosaki and no we are not from the Fire Nation," Rukia responds truthfully

"Are you from are sister tribe?" asked Gran Gran, but with that question both of the newcomers were confused, until they heard a boom and a black smoke coming from the west.

"Isn't that were the air nomad and Katara went?" asked Gran Gran with worry.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am going to ask two questions, one what was that? And two do you guys have any food?" Ichigo asked as both and Rukia's tummies growled and demanded for food at once. Some of the villagers laughed at the newcomers predicament, Gran Gran smiled and told one of the woman villagers that if she would cook for them as they were escorted away the women who offered to cook for them some food explained what might have happened in the war ship where Aang and Katara went to, explaing the red smoke coming from the sky. She was very nice when they asked who were the Fire Nation and things that commonly everybody should know shocked her to the core that they didn't know anything, so Ichigo and Rukia decided to tell her what they thought had happened to them and that they were probably in another world, as the women was explaining about the Avatar and that Aang could be him, they noticed a lot of hope in the women's voice when she talked about him, but then they heard some discussion outside. The three came out to see as the young air nomad was banished from the small little village with his big flying bison, both Rukia and Ichigo did not freak out as they saw the big creature they had seen stranger things or maybe they didn't freak out because they were in denial to be transported to another world.

"Wait we'll go with you," Ichigo says as he runs to the Avatar, since from what he got from the woman the Avatar could contact the spirits, and he might help them, Rukia bowed to the women and thanked her for the food and ran after Ichigo, Aang paused from saying yip yip and let the new comers come toward him and then Rukia and Ichigo noticed Aang's spiritual pressure, Rukia quickly compared it to the villagers and nodded at Ichigo, yes the boy was the Avatar, so he could be able to contact the spirit world in his world, Rukia could guess that they can get help from the spirits of this world and Aang was the only one who can communicate with them.

"My name is Ichigo and this is Rukia," Ichigo introduced himself at the 12 year old Air nomad, Aang waved high.

"My name is Aang," Aang said with a little sadness since the village had banished him and the only one who had stood up for him was Katara.

"Nice to meet you Aang," Rukia said as she came closer and jumped on top of Apa with a little of her soul reaper powers, she was a little surprised about Shunpo but she knew it was only limited to a medium kind of speed, Ichigo did the same as Rukia, but a little faster.

"You might deny this Aang and not believe us, but we do believe you are the avatar and we want to ask you for some help, since we have been informed that the Avatar could contact the spirits of this world we would like to contact with them to go home, you see we are not from this world where I come from we are Shinigami," Ichigo tells Aang right at the bag he didn't want to hide anything from these people and he never really cared what people thought of him if he did Ichigo would of dyed his hair black a long time ago.

"What is Shinigami?" he asked, okay Aang probably believed they were telling the truth or he was just humoring him.

"Death God," Ichigo responded

"That is hard to believe but today I found out that I am hundred years old and that the Fire Nation has raged war on the Nations and most likely killed all my kind," Aang said in an emo like way, his emotions showing how sad he was when he heard of the news when Gran Gran told him that they hadn't seen and Air benders in a hundred years came back to him like a ton of bricks

"It's alright dude Rukia here is probably older," Ichigo said with a hint of humor. Rukia chuckled and Aang stared at Rukia wondering what Ichigo said was true but the way Rukia chuckle he started to believe them, dough he was doubting him because of Rukia's height, but hey he was short too. Aang smiled forgetting about the negative stuff and lightning up a bit.

"I don't know how to contact the spirit world yet but I'll find a way to help you get back to your world," Aang promised Rukia and Ichigo shrugged a little disappointed, but they can tell he was a young Avatar and they really took the promise to heart.

"Well then Aang we will stick with you and hope we become good friends," Ichigo smiled which was one of his rare smiles and Rukia smiled too.

"Thank you for the food May," Ichigo then said as she waved bye at the women who cooked food for them, May waved back at the travelers and smiled kindly those kids where good kids, she thought, dough it surprised her what they claimed to be she still believed every single word. Aang waved goodbye at Katara and then they left. Rukia, Ichigo and Aang talked about each other's world as they headed on their way back to the snowy like landscape. Aang explained about how Apa could fly, and Rukia explained how their world worked with the Soul Reapers cleansing the souls as they then headed to the Soul Society, also during their talk Ichigo and Rukia mentioned about their new found powers.

"So you guys keep the balance of the spirit world?" asked Aang as Rukia knew he was going to ask, but then they saw some fire Nation army ship heading to the village, Aang immediately headed to the village and Rukia and Ichigo got ready for a fight.

**AN: First Crossover and I think I'll take a long time to update if you readers like, but the reason that I'll take some time to update since I have other stories to update and also my high school life, I'll probably update the next chapter in a few days since I like the story line I am going with. I'll try to stay as closely to the Avatar Story line and hope not to get that many writers block or mistakes in the Avatar universe and Bleach verse. I did get some aspiration to writing this fic by this fan art that shows Rukia bending water and Ichigo in the background and I believe he's a fire bender with earth kingdom clothes, they were green, but the clothes looked if they were from the Legend of Korra time line.*shrugs* Also Review if you thought this was too short?**

**Review and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's GO!

**Bleach Avatar the Last Air Bender Xover **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender or Bleach, God I forgot to put the Disclaimer on last chapter, but anyway, finally an update I took FOREVER. Stupid writers block. Anyways I am so surprised 20 followers… Wow! Shout out to all of you guys! *crying happy tears* you guys make me so happy, because that was just ONE chapter. Anyways inof of me, now on to the chapter that you guys have been waiting for…**

**Chapter 2: Let's GO!**

**.2**

Soka got ready to fight he dressed up all warrior like and he told himself he wasn't afraid, but when the mist showed a big ship coming his way he started to chant widely in his _head 'I'm not afraid I'm not afraid,'_ but the truth was he was ready to take a shit on his pants. When the villagers sensed the tremble and the ice break they all hurried to a safe location while there was Soka…scared.

From the ship appeared three figures, in the middle stood Zuko, and when Soka saw them he forced his resolve and charged at the fire nation soldiers, but Zuko simply just threw him aside and Soka's face met with the cold snow. Zuko came forward to the villagers who stood gaping at him.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko demanded, he was met by silence _'a little annoying'_ he thought, he then grabbed Gran Gran. "He should be about this age, the master of all four elements," and once again he was met with silence, no reactions. Rage fuelled his bending, and he pushed Gran Gran back to the villagers, forgetting the whole respect your elders thing, and then bended fire in front of all their faces finally getting a reaction, fear.

"I know you're hiding him," Zuko said frustrated, Soka grabbed his boomerang and went to charge again but was stopped … Soka looked back to see Ichigo grabbing his wrist.

"I think that's inof Soka that didn't work the first time," Soka was surprised for Ichigo's appearance, he appeared out of nowhere, but what surprised him more was how angry Ichigo looked. "I really didn't like how you treated these people who offered me a nice meal," Ichigo said as he scolded at Zuko's direction, Zuko didn't like the scold it just annoyed him. "Also," Ichigo gritted his teeth as he glanced at Gran Gran who was still on the floor. Ichigo growled "Didn't any one teach you to respect your elders!" he said as he snapped with rage, and then Rukia came in with a flying kick of ice, everybody was shocked, some of the soldiers got wary of Rukia cause she was water bender

"That's to cool you off," Rukia said towering over him, Ichigo naturally scolded, everyone was shocked at the exchange.

"Rukia," Aang said as he appeared right next to her and scolded.

"What?" she demanded, but Aang went to Ichigo and offered him a hand, Ichigo accepted the help.

"Ichigo is right about one thing these people took us in and I don't appreciate how you are treating them," Aang said seriously to Zuko.

"But they banished us?" Rukia said, holding a little grudge to what they did.

"Rukia, think of May, she believed in us," Ichigo said as his resolve showed that he would do anything to protect them, anything, he wasn't called Ichigo for nothing, one who protects.

"All right strawberry," Rukia said, Ichigo immediately grew a tick mark.

"Are you the Avatar?" Zuko asked as he recognized Aang's monk clothes.

Aang scratched his head. "Yeah," he agreed.

Zuko glared, "you're just a kid," he said.

"And you're just a teenager!" Aang said as he noticed how young he was, since he had his helmet on it was hard to tell. Zuko then noted that the villagers, new comers and the peasant (Soka) where almost surrounding them, but it seemed like the peoples that could fight where the new comers who were in back of him. This brought Zuko some uneasiness; Zuko was a little wary of Rukia as he noticed she was a water bender, but also his instincts where more wary of Ichigo for some reason, he seemed to feel that there was something more about him, but he couldn't identify it because he was a mystery, Ichigo was dangerous because he was unknown, but now the Avatar, part of his brain was saying he was the most dangerous since he was the Avatar, but the other part of his brain couldn't help but underestimate him, he was just a kid, but dangerous still the same, the other part of his brain countered. Then Zuko took notice of how the new comers posed, they were uneasy as well, they were on the back of them(Zuko and his soldiers), and the villagers where in front of them unprotected, look how easily it was to take the elder, and then a thought of hostages came to mind, Zuko sighted, he seemed very tired, he has been searching for the Avatar for years, he just wanted to go home, hope and desire drove him and he didn't think of what he was going to do next was wrong, he just knew that it would get him home. Zuko grabbed one of the villagers and a flame danced on his fingertips in warning at the Avatar.

"Come with us Avatar and no harm would come to this woman," Zuko demanded. Ichigo growled as he saw Zuko grab May, he shifted his feet to bend, Zuko eyes widen, as he saw the pose, but Rukia stopped him from bending with another icy kick. Zuko denied the spectacle and then turned to Avatar to see his conflicted eyes, he grinned at this because he knew he had won.

"I'll go with you," Aang said, as he shrunk his shoulder in defeat.

"Aang no," Ichigo said as Rukia tried to hold him down.

"Take care of Apa for me," Aang said as he walked to Zuko and the soldiers, Zuko then released May and they headed back to the ship.

"Set course to the fire nation," his voice boomed the order, but then whispered happily to himself, "I am finally going home." Aang heard the whisper and he was naturally curious and he noted how tired the teenager sounded, he knew he had his reasons for doing what he did, and he wondered about the fire nation teenager's reasons.

**.**

When the Fire Nation soldiers left, Ichigo was scolding at the whole world, he was pissed off at Zuko he held his head proud and thought he was superior to everyone. Ichigo didn't like it one bit it reminded him of Byakuya that stuck up noble bastard… maybe he was noble…AHHH! This pissed him of to no end, that dirty trick, he wanted to kick his ass.

"I am sorry," Ichigo heard, Ichigo turned away from his thoughts and saw May come up to them apologizing.

"No need to apologize May we're just glad you're safe," Rukia said, Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"No we all apologize," Soka said, as he looked so guilty, Ichigo grinned, and Soka was confused, the smile brought him uneasiness and he started to think his scold was much better than that cocky smirk.

"Then you should go ahead and tell him that yourself," Ichigo grinned down at Soka, Soka's eyes widen at the invitation, now he had to go, that look, Soka cursed his manliness wouldn't live it down, he had to go now, and he was still guilty on how treated Aang.

"Anyway now that May is safe let's go get Aang," Rukia said.

"You're going after him?" asked May

"Then can I come to?" Katara said as she joined in the conversation, Soka was about to disagree, but both Ichigo and Rukia nodded yes, they didn't mind as they had heard before form Aang that she was water bender, and they thought of Aang's promise that he had made for her, it must be kept, Ichigo thought this was most important, since he took his promises very seriously.

"All right then go back your things," Ichigo said, Katara was shocked, that they agreed, to take her.

"Wait, pack her things?" Soka asked

"Yeah, Aang promised to take you to the South Pole, We were talking about it as are new destination before this all happened, Rukia was interested in training in water bending too, so that's where we were going, so if Katara is coming now then you are too so you should pack as well," Ichigo said. Katara and Soka gaped, but then Katara squeaked happily.

"Thank you, Thank you," she said as she gave Ichigo as big hug, everybody was shocked, and Katara noticed how close he was to Ichigo, she released him and coughed. "Thank you," she said again, but this time composed. Ichigo was a little shocked from the hug, but then he shrugged it off.

"Katara," Gran Gran called as she walked over to them.

"Now Gran Gran don't try to stop me, I know you don't trust them, but Aang saved are tribe, we owe it to him," Katara said with a defying tone.

"Nice speech my little water bender, but I wasn't going to stop you," Gran Gran said.

"hugh?" Katara and Soka asked.

"I came to give you these and to say goodbye," Gran Gran said as she had given them each a sleeping bag.

"Thank you," Ichigo and Rukia said as they bowed.

"Oh no, no need for such flattery you two, but to you too," Gran Gran turns to Soka and Katara "My grandchildren why don't you give me that respect?" she scolded.

"We're sorry," Katara and Soka bow, but they couldn't see next her wide devilish grin, Gran Gran then walks to Katara and gives her big a hug.

"Take care of yourself Katara," she said then released Katara and then looked at her male grandchild, Rukia, Ichigo and Soka expected hug but instead…"Be nice to your sister," Gran Gran said with a stern cold voice.

"Gran Gran you're making me beg here," Soka said as he stole a hug from her, but Gran Gran just smiled and gave her grandson a hug.

"My brave little warrior," Gran Gran whispered in his ear.

"Yeah okay gran," Soka said as he released her.

"Now here, it's not much but here," May said as she gave a bag of food to Rukia, Rukia hugged her and gave her thanks they said their goodbyes.

"Now how are we going to catch a fire nation war ship?" asked Katara to the gang.

"With Apa of course," Rukia said cheerfully and like he heard, Apa appeared over a hill walking his way over to them.

"The world just really likes to take me out of my comfort zone doesn't it?" Soka asks Katara, but her sister ignored him as she ran to Apa excitingly.

"How are we going to catch up to a warship with a bison?" asked Soka

"Didn't Aang tell you Apa is flying Bison," Ichigo said as he got his and Rukia's sleeping bags and ran to Apa.

"Yes! He did tell me!" he screams as they run father away, "I just didn't believe him!" Soka said, Rukia laughed, Soka grunts and runs after them.

"Well you better believe him now," Rukia said as she flashed step to Apa, Ichigo threw her and his sleeping bag and Rukia laid them out on Apa's saddle, also with the food May gave them. Katara climbed up, but got some help from Ichigo, Soka was the last one, he looked up and saw that none of them where going to help him up, but he didn't care and ran up to Apa's tail and climbed up.

"Congratulation's Soka I just turned 100 years old," Ichigo joked, Soka glared.

"So how does he fly he weighs like a billion ton, it's impossible," Soka said as his reasoning, but he was only answered by Ichigo's scold. Rukia was on the edge of Apa's saddle and grinned.

"I'll show impossible Soka," Rukia said as she glanced back at Soka for a second and then Rukia grabbed Apa's reins. "~Now buddy~" Rukia says all sweetly to Apa as she pets his head, "Yip Yip," she said and Apa jumped and pushed off with his tail and then he was flying.

"He's flying, he's flying, Katara he's actually flying!" Soka screamed excitingly, Rukia, Katara and Ichigo turned to him and smiled at his excitement. "Push, whatever big deal he's flying," Soka said as he sat back down and blushes at his embarrassment.

"Goodbye!" May screamed, everybody turned around and they said their goodbyes once again.

**AN: And there you have it folks 2,035 words, about 2,000 is the norm and it's the most that you will get out of me. But one time I did write about 3,000, but anyways I felt like ending it there, again sorry for the long wait, but each time I tried to write I wasn't satisfied I either deleted or had writers block and also high school, I got in trouble because of my grades… I know right that stupid of me, school is first, so I had to pick up my grade and it took some time out of me, stupid projects! Anyway there it is ….Update!… Oh and also you should brace yourself cause I might not update in a long time, cause semester is ending and I have to pick up my game and work my ass off on the upcoming projects, so you should see an update about in Thanks Giving Vacation so yeah*scratched head nervously* Oh! and also leave a Review, how did I do?**

**Shout out to you Reviewers**

**Koryadrs****- Thanks for reviewing, happy I perked your interest :)**

**Jack the Slacker****- Thanks for reviewing sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

**JGM16****- Thanks for still being interested even though you don't like replacing powers, thanks for reviewing.**

**Mondtanz ****– To your long review and question… yes, Rukia and Ichigo still have their Zanpakuto's they will be able to materialize them later, they just can't right now because they only have small spiritual pressure, like remember when I explained that their Shunpo wasn't even that fast. Their Shunpo is like Aang when he runs using airbending, that's how slow it is. I tried to restrict their powers, I don't want them to be super strong and godly. And about errors that you noticed in the first chapter, I'll try to go fix them later. Thanks for your review.**

**Review and Follow**


End file.
